Sanji's Birthday
by RoronoaGray235
Summary: Today was Sanji's birthday. No one seemed recognize it yet, and it made Sanji disappointed. Were his nakama really forget about it? Sorry for my language.
1. Disappointed

Sanji's Birthday

Sanji ripped off one of the calendar sheet in the kitchen...2 March. That was his birthday. He would never dare that in his 19 age he could think about a big party and celebration with cake, games, shows, or even just a romantic dinner with Nami only (well, at least that's what he always dreams about, isn't it?). He sighed.

He then went to the deck that in fact he just saw his lovely Robin-chan was reading her book. Zoro was half asleep. In fact Zoro wanna have a quiet, peaceful nap but then was disturbed while Brook played his music all the way with Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Franky listened to him cheerfully. Nami perhaps was doing her map in her room as usual, he didn't see Nami since the breakfast finished. The light breeze greeted him and his golden hair but didn't even blew the ones that covered his left eye. Unfortunately, no one stared at him yet. He was a bit disappointed that no one remembers his birthday.

"Oh, my Robin-chann... What lovely food do you want to eat for lunch in this lovely afternoon?" He smiled and did a love hurricane as soon as he went after the archeologist.

"Why, thank you Cook-san. But I don't really need to pick. I'd eat anything you serve." Robin smiled widely, glared at the cook which was having his 'love' figure in his eyes. Well, at least ONE of his eyes Robin could see.

"Okay, I will serve you the best." He headed with a wavy move, slowly and calm to the girls' room.

"Hold on, Cook-san"

"Yes, what is it, Robin-chan?"

"Don't you ask the others?" Robin closed her book and pointed the others of his nakama.

"No need to, my dear Robin-chan. Anything you like, they should eat it too." Sanji pointed them.

"How about Navigator-san?"

"I'm just about to ask her. So, don't worry." Sanji smiled and continued his steps to Nami's room. Once arrived, he knocked the door three times.

" Good afternoon, my sweet Nami-san." He complimented as he made the sound _knock knock knock._

"Good afternoon, Sanji." Nami opened the door half and smiled sweetly, "What do you want?" Nami let only her head popped out of the door.

"I just want to ask you," Sanji smiled back gently,"What do you want for lunch?"

"Ah, I'm not sure... It's up to you, Sanji-kun, you're a great cook," Nami looked a bit nervous then she smiled again,"But I really want a salad with it, can you?"

"Whatever you want , my dearest Nami-san!" as he yelled that, he figured out that Nami was writing a note, her right hand was holding a paper and a pen,"by the way, what is that note about, Nami-san?"

"Um, nothing. I don't even have write anything." She then folded it,"I better do it fast."

Sanji knew Nami lied to him, he still be able to saw the word CAKE on it, but he then screamed,"It's OK, Nami-san. I will cook you the best meal ever!"

Sanji walked back to kitchen. He cheered gleefully in his heart, _Yay! Nami-san remembered my birthday! I'm sure she's preparing a surprise party for me and tonight will be full of party and fireworks!_ He chopped the onion while the celery, various kinds of fruits and vegetables were ready in the bowl. His eyes full of water, but his lips are wonderfully decorated with pretty smile, _Nami-san sure is really a nice girlfriend. Oh, shit! My chicken soup! Lucky I remember it._ The gentle cook quickly turn off the stove, grabbed a bowl and put the chicken soup into the big, plain, white bowl. _I can just cook this whenever they say that it's up to me._ Sanji thought. _Oh, yeah, and mashed potatoes, how can I forget it! Well, looks like we're out of stocks now._


	2. Stock the Supplies

**Sanji's Birthday: part 2**

"Brook is falling into sea!" Luffy screamed. Usopp and Franky dove after Brook and tried to save him.

"That's all my fault" Luffy closed his eyes,"I shouldn't do it"

"Don't worry, Luffy. Brook is going to be alright. It wasn't your fault either." Chopper entertained him.

"Thank you, Chopper." Luffy smiled,"Go and get Brook, Usopp! Franky!"

_He sure is a playful person_ Chopper thought. Luffy was sad and then he screamed to him!

Zoro was asleep, sleep like a baby, hang out in his dream town. _After all, I can get a quiet and peaceful sleep. _He thought.

"Lunch is ready, Nami-san!" Sanji knocked the girls' room door once more with a cheerful smile, still didn't recognize what happened outside.

"O..kay, I'm...coming!" Nami replied with a slow and small voice, seemed like she was tired.

"Nami-san, are you alright?" asked the worried Sanji

"I'm perfectly fine, Sanji-kun. What makes you think so?"

"Oh, well, then, go with the others while I bring the food out of the kitchen. The preparations are ready." Sanji headed back to kitchen and bring the food out. Smelled the delicious taste of food, Zoro woke up and join them in a seat.

"Yeah! Lunch!" Luffy made a maniac-grin.

"Don't forget to share some of your food to Brook, Luffy." Usopp teased him,"If he doesn't eat, he could get worse, and lost some weight."

"Remember that Brook is just a skeleton, long-nose." Franky babbled out. They made a funny conversation—joke with Brook's type!

"Shut up, you stupid maniacs! Lunch is ready!" Nami gave them a scaring look.

As soon as the food prepared, Luffy couldn't help but eat most of them, instead of sharing some to Brook.

"Put your hands out of my plate!" Nami yelled to Luffy

"And don't stretch your hands to steal my food!" Zoro slapped Luffy's right hand, which was reaching Zoro's mashed potatoes using a spoon. The lunch was a disaster. But in Sanji's mind, it seemed like a fun celebration of his birthday. _Thump!_ Remembering no one recognize that it was his birthday, Sanji fell into his sadness again... but then turned into happiness after he figured out the CAKE in Nami's note. _Wait! Is it really for me? Or is it just our neccessary needs?_

"I better share some of these to Brook. He should really need some soup." Chopper said so and went into infirmary, held his chicken soup bowl.

"Don't worry, Chopper, I still have some more." Sanji told Chopper.

"Okay, then! I'll give mine to Brook and I'm going to take the new one. Could you help me, Sanji?"

"Surely yes." Sanji smiled, _Chopper is really a kind person. Does he remember my birthday?_

After the lunch finished, Sanji announced something (not about his birthday, of course). "Listen, all, we're unluckily out of stock. Then, Nami-san also told me that we'll arrive in an island this evening. So, I need someone to accompany me to buy our goods. Who wants?"

There was silence. "I can't. I should check Thousand Sunny's condition as soon as we arrive." Franky told them.

"I shall take care of Brook, even though he's getting better now." Chopper slipped the sentence out with a cute face. He's still in his brain point.

Another silence created. Luffy then spoke out and suggested,"So, if Franky, Brook, and Chopper was out, let's draw straws and see who'll accompany our cook."

"Why don't you just come with him, Luffy?" Zoro asked Luffy. He was afraid he could get another bad luck.

"So, if Luffy accompany Sanji on his way to buy our stocks, he would empty our cash with those unneccessary things and restaurant bills." Nami cutted out.

"Then, what if you come with him?" Zoro mocked.

"Don't be silly! I should do my map... besides, there's no way a gorgeous and weak woman like me can walk in a strange town." Nami put up her 'gorgeous' and 'innocent' face.

"Oh, Nami-san! You are really sweet and gorgeous! You, green-haired marimo, don't do something that isn't gentle to her! Or else, I'll kill you!" Sanji screamed.

"Just try to do it, shitty cook!" He waved his hand in a teasing pose,"You always say that but actually you're afraid of me!"

"Grrmn, you..." Sanji released his anger in a powerful kick. Zoro could handle it gently only by one of his katana. He avoided it while Sanji continued to leap on air and try to kick Zoro once more. After all, they started another fight.

"Then, now Luffy and I are out. So, we could pick one of these: Robin, Usopp, or Zoro." Nami began to do a preparation, ignoring the two fighting contestant, which were getting angrier each other.

"You're lucky now, dartboard eyebrow. I shall pick a straw. If I weren't, I would happily kick your ass!" Zoro yelled.

"Bah, what a reason. I'm sure you're just afraid." Sanji teased him as if he wanna challenge Zoro.

"What?! Fucking bastard..."

"Stop it and pick your straw!" Usopp squealed. Zoro quickly grab his chosen straw and his face went pale.


	3. Surprise!

**Sanji's Birthday: Part III**

"This is always happen," Zoro grumbled,"I can't believe we still use the straw-drawing method for random."

"Don't be childish," Sanji encouraged him as he turned to an old woman in a shop,"A cabbage and a bunch of cauliflowers, please."

Zoro elbowed Sanji in his stomach, _You know that I don't like cabbage, don't you?_ He whispered. Sanji whispered back, _That's why I buy it, you jerk!_

Felt useless to argue with Sanji, Zoro quickly asked the old woman,"Excuse me, mam, can I buy..."

"Two cabbages and a dozen of sake and rum," Sanji interrupted,"and also all stocks of meat in this shop, can I have them please?"

"Sure, kids, as long as you have enough money." The old woman smiled and grabbed the stock they needed. Of course they both had enough money.

After they leave the grocery, they headed back to Thousand Sunny. Zoro mumbled and grumbled,"Great. You bought me two cabbages."

"Who says that it's for you?!" Sanji yelled,"That's for Chopper! He should have need it! He doesn't eat meats, doesn't he?"

Zoro started to calm,"Yea, but you said that you bought it because I hate it!"

"You have no sense of humour beside your useless sense of direction. At least I bought you a dozen of sake and rum." Sanji teased him back. They walked and walked with those heavy goods on their hands.

"Okay, stay here, kuso-cook, and hold these while I'm going here." Zoro handed Sanji one of the thing he brought. Zoro then took a look at the shop's board 'PARTY SHOP'.

"Hey, shitty swordsman! What the hell are you thinking? Hey, get back here!" He screamed, but that was no use. Sanji got no response, and Zoro pushed into the shop.

_Party Shop? _Sanji felt confused, _did he remember it? Did he remember my birthday? Or did Nami told him to buy something for party tonight? _He dumbfounded outside the shop for a while.

Not so long, Zoro ran outside and fell with a plate almost hit him. _Crash! _The plate was broken and the shopkeeper screamed,"Don't come back here, you asshole!"

Zoro patted his trouser, cleaned it from the dust he fallen above. He walked back to Sanji, who was asking him,"What did you do?!"

"Nothing. The shopkeeper was my friend's uncle and he once owe my 200 bucks," Zoro told him,"but he was chasing after me because I asked the wrong person." He giggled. Sanji had never thought that such expression would spread across Zoro's face.

"You're lucky you could find you way out of that shop. You may get lost there!" Sanji teased him and giggled back.

"Why, you, bastard shitty cook!" Zoro yelled violently as he grabbed the goods Sanji handed him,"Don't you dare teasing me!"

"Don't be childish." Sanji put up his calm face and thought sadly, _So he didn't remember my birthday._

"Let's get back." Sanji asked him to walk back to Thousand Sunny.

"OK." Zoro grabbed another pack of their goods, which was lying on the ground after he fell. He grinned.

After they got back to Thousand Sunny, they put the goods in their place. Except that big box Zoro hide. "What is it, marimo?"

"None of your business!" Zoro screamed back, really scaring.

Oh, well. That cook didn't even care. That was late. A late night. Sanji didn't have to worry about his late birthday party. Because he didn't actually have any party. The night was darker than any night he ever seen. There was no stars, no moon, and dark. The darkest night Sanji ever felt. No one remembered his birthday. Sanji went to the kitchen and made himself a pot of coffee.

Suddenly, he could feel the tears were falling apart, from eyes to cheek, from cheek to chin, and finally fell to the floor. He drunk the coffee sadly, but he tried to erase his tears. He leave the kitchen, went to the boy's room and sat on his hammock. He wasn't cying anymore but he could hear himself sniffled. He tried to forget everything about that day and go to sleep.

Zoro could hear Sanji sniffled. He looked at Sanji, who was trying to sleep with his head against the wall so he couldn't see Zoro. The green-haired swordsman went into the kitchen, drunk something and put a big box—which he was hiding from Sanji-beside his hammock. He back to sleep.

Later, Nami and Robin woke up, went to the boy's room, and put two boxes of present outside the door. They both then fallen asleep again.

The other nakama did the same. They know that Sanji would have his birthday tomorrow. Tomorrow? Yeah, tomorrow. Tomorrow, Sanji would recognize three truth: One, he would recognize that he had 8 presents which were lying around the ship. Two, he would recognize that he ripped off 2 sheets of calendar. And three, he would recognize that he will have a big celebration with Nami would hug him.

So, did you like it? Well, I'm properly new here and I saw that today is Sanji's birthday. 2 March! Yay! Sanji's birthday! Do any of you recognize that today is Sanji's Birthday? Please review if you like it! Thanks! )


End file.
